Captive
by Ballad of the Fool
Summary: "You can't get away from me that eathily." He smirked, "Baby brother can't have hith play thing back jutht yet." He spoke softly in some sort of cooing voice, "Now, Mith Theythelle, your hour ith jutht about up."
1. Captive

**Hi everyone, this is my first NATM fanfiction, so be as harsh or as kind in your review and let me know of anything that you loved/hated.  
Just to clarify one thing, this was written to be just a one-shot, but a recent plot bunny has buried itself in my head so if you guys like this, let me know if I should make it into a full-fledged story, but you have to tell me, I won't be able to just assume it.**

**_Formerly known as Xaldin's Girlfriend_  
**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this except for the OC Victoria.

* * *

So, she had been backed into the corner like some animal about to be jumped by its predator. Though, she was terrified of this man, her expression bore no signs of fear against him. It was more of stubbornness and a bit of hate. "You're a bastard." She growled up at him; curse her height, for he basically stood much higher than her, hovering over her if possible.

He smirked down at her, "Flattery will not get you anywhere, Mith Theythelle."

"Don't even try to speak my last name if you're going to destroy it with that lisp of yours." She snapped at him—this only seemed to intrigue the man more of his little captive. He placed his large hands on the wall, beside her head as if blocking her ways out.

"My, what a tongue you have." He merely replied, "I might jutht have to cut it out." Of course, she knew he wouldn't do that—but she also knew that he wouldn't hesitate to try.

"You swore not to harm me." She narrowed her eyes at him—as if trying to be intimidating. Obviously got her no where because all he did was smirk.

"Well, whatever Mithter Daley doethn't know, doethn't hurt him." Her guard dropped for a moment as her eyes widened and he caught it. She was falling into his trap quicker than lightning striking through the thick thunder cloud. She hadn't noticed him move his right hand, to brush it up against her jawline, earning a soft gasp from the woman. That smirk on his face only became more devious—but she did notice that his face slowly crept down towards her own. She pressed further back against the wall, as if trying to somehow morph herself through it.

Thankfully though, it wasn't needed for a new voice came into the massive hall. "Mister Pharoah." A thick Russian accent called out—the smirk disappeared from the man's face and shifted to something of disgust and pure annoyance. He pulled himself from over the girl and walked towards the Russian. Oh how she was beginning to grow a new love for this Russian man—always coming to save her at that last moment.

"What could you pothibly want?" The man growled, before the Russian moved in towards the Pharaoh, whispering something into his ear, which was barely audible to outside listeners like the young woman.

The Pharaoh let out a loud groan before looking back over towards the lady and stormed off down the connecting hall; leaving both the Russian and the woman alone. Of course, the man made no move to go near the lady, but she made the move. She picked herself from the wall, quickly fixed her hair and walked across the Russian's view and towards the throne. There she saw the little hour glass, inside sitting the little cowboy, who had tried so hard to help both her and Larry.

"Jed?" She spoke softly, kneeling down as easily as she could in that blasted dress that damn Pharaoh had forced her to wear. The little cowboy glanced back up towards her, obviously so helpless as the sand just continued to pour down on his head, "Larry will get us out of here, I promise."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that, Vicky, but it's not him that I'm worried about—it's you." Jededaiah told her. She responded by perking up a thin brow. "You got that crazy Kahmunrah on your tail like a train robber."

"Oh, don't worry about me. I can fend for myself. I learned from the best, remember?" She winked, adding in a soft chuckle. Kahmunrah had entered the vast hall once more, sending off Ivan to watch for Larry Daley of Daley Devices. He looked around and spied that girl, talking to that tiny westerner. He walked over to the pair, placed his hands upon her shoulders, which made her both jump and shiver. So she did feel something. He removed one hand from her shoulder to reach over and grab the hour glass from in front of herself. Kahmunrah backed away a step as she quickly bounced up with an angry face,

"Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Now why would I ever do thuch a thing?" He smirked, toying with it, tilting it from side to side. She could only stand there as he just forced Jed around the glass and sand—she couldn't do anything to save him, unless she wanted to be the one buried neck deep in the end.

"Because you're heartless." She growled at him. He only smiled like he was really actually flattered by her words.

"Oh thop it, you're making me bluth."

She rolled her eyes, "What is your problem?" She barked, "Why can't you just let Jed and I go?" Where'd that strong spirit go? Giving up already?

He huffed out his chest a little and turned on his heel—he loved playing with her fiery side, she was certainly much more different than women had been while he was still alive three thousand years ago. "To be thure of Mither Daley'th return." He simply replied, walking away with the hour glass, and little Jededaiah grumbling, trying to fix himself up in the sand pit. "He thertainly wouldn't try ethcaping when he knew hith friendth needed thaving."

He turned around once more, to return the hour glass back on the armrest of his comfortable throne, "But of courth, once you fell into my handth, I knew there would be different planth for you." Pressing his fingertips together, separating each finger widely as he turned to face her. "Now that you've willingly put on the theremonial robeth-."

"Willingly?" She quickly cut him off, "You forced these things on me."

"Exactly." Kahmunrah replied, "You, Victoria Theythelle, thall become my queen."

Victoria's eyes quickly widened and she tried to back away before tripping and falling back into his little mountain of treasures, "What!" She exclaimed, "Where in this little… Agreement did it say that I had to become queen? It certainly wasn't mentioned when you told Larry to figure out the combination." She replied sharply. He chuckled softly—there was that spirit again.

He completely ignored her comment, "Thice I have theen your body, you mutht become my queen."

"Uh no! That's like that whole 'I have to get married to you because I'm pregnant.'" She waved her hands around dramatically. He perked up a brow at her,

"If it mutht come down to that." He smirked. Her eyes widened even bigger at the sight of the evil glint in his eyes.

"No no!" She quickly turned over and scrambled her way up the hill of useless things. He quickly chased after her like a game of cat and mouse and she had been certain of her getaway until he grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her against himself, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist and his free arm to hold her head in place.

"You can't get away from me that eathily." He smirked, "Baby brother can't have hith play thing back jutht yet." He spoke softly in some sort of cooing voice, letting his middle finger run along her jawline, applying pressure to lift her chin up as he dropped his face to just barely graze her lips with his own. The feeling of his warm breath on her skin sent chills down her spine, almost losing the feeling in her legs. She was secretly thankfully that he held her in his grasp.

"Now, Mith Theythelle, your hour ith jutht about up." He pressed his lips fiercely against hers.

Suddenly—her eyes shot open. She was no longer in the Smithsonian museum. She felt around her body, and she wasn't in that blasted outfit. She let out a sigh, "It was a dream." She mumbled to herself then felt a hand on her shoulder. Her body jumped and tensed as she quickly turned to see who the person was.

Their eyes connected and she smiled, relaxing her body once more. "Are you okay, Victoria?" His voice was calming as he moved himself around the bench to sit down next to the woman.

"Yes, Ahk." She smiled sweetly, but it faltered slightly as she recalled the dream in the back of her mind, "I just had a bad dream." She explained to him. He smiled weakly and nodded, accepting this explanation, planting a chaste kiss upon her cheek.

"If you are tired, you don't have to stay here." He told her, she merely shrugged her shoulders.

"No, it's alright. There's work to be done anyway." She quickly fixed her hair and stood up, walking away from the bench. Leaving a slightly confused Ahkmenrah, curious of what could have been making this woman so jumpy. He just sighed, standing up from the bench and walked back to his exhibit, where he knew their routine would begin again.


	2. Remembrance

**Hey guys! Thank you to the four of you who reviewed my story (Pierides, RageRomania, pinkxjellybean, and MamaLita, thank you all so much, really.).**  
**I really greatly appreciated them and all of them made me smile so much.**  
**Because of them, I've decided to continue this story! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it and watching the movie as well.**  
**In this chapter, there's a few mentions of Ahk/OC but this isn't meant to be Ahk/OC/Kah, it's definitely going to be Kah/OC.**  
**I don't know, but this chapter may seem a little boring because I'm trying to get it on to the main line, which will definitely be the next chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway.**

**Remember, reviews are greatly appreciated and loved!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC, Victoria**

* * *

Ahkmenrah had glanced back only once before walking back along—the woman had seemed to be lost in her own little world, and something was bothering her. He pierced his brows together in thought, losing himself for only a moment, then catching himself just before running into the night guard.

"Oh, Larry. How are you tonight?" He questioned as the Pharaoh came out of his daze. Larry perked up a brow for a moment, but then relaxed, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm doing fine. Thanks. What's up with you?"

"Nothing. Something seems to be bothering Victoria, but I cannot tell what it is."

Larry couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. Even for a undead Pharaoh, not even he could see into the minds and hearts of a woman. Reading women was still troublesome back three thousand years ago to now. He just shifted his weight a little, "Really? I'll see if I can find out anything for ya'." He replied, earning a small nod from the young Pharaoh.

"Thank you Larry." With that said, they parted ways. Ahkmenrah went back towards his exhibit while Larry had caught a glimpse of Victoria just as she turned down a hallway. He quickened his pace for a moment, just to a mild jog. His keys jiggled as they hit his leg, as well as the soles of the shoes clicking against the polished floor of the large museum.

He called out her name once, but to no avail, she had kept on walking, and at a quick pace as well. Her heels clicking against the tile in a rhythmic motion. He was almost surprised that he couldn't catch up to her that quickly, even at his jogging pace. Did heels give women a speedy advantage? He wouldn't try to understand how women were able to walk in those anyway.

By the time she had slowed down, he finally caught up to her at her little destination—the planetarium. "Hey Vic!" Larry spoke out once more before coming to a halt next to her. She looked over towards him, looking rather surprised. Ahk was right; she did seem a bit out of it.

"What? Is it like 'let's all sneak up on Victoria' day today or something?" She replied, turning her head back to it's prior position.

"Well, technically it's night." Larry shrugged, knowing that he would get some sort of response out of her for that comment.

She simply looked at him and pointed her index finger at him, a serious expression on her face. But then she took a breath and shrugged his remark off, "Hello to you as well, Larry." He smiled and she chuckled softly.

"How are you this fine evening?" Small talk. It usually worked in most situations.

"Oh, cut it out Larry, I know you aren't here for meaningless conversation." Shot down. Larry could easily tell that something was on her mind now, since she could tell that he wanted to know something. "What's up?" She questioned, moving to a sound board, flipping a few switches, then over to another more complex board, flipping over a few more switches again. Soon, the lights had begun to dim and a huge telescope had begun to light up the ceiling with hundreds of tiny little stars.

While she was doing all of this, Larry followed behind her with his hands in his uniform pant pockets, "Well, I was talking to Ahk before and-." When the lights had dimmed, she moved around him and went to take a seat. He simply followed behind once more. "You know, since it is winter and all, you probably could go stand outside to watch the stars. It probably looks nicer with the snow."

Victoria shrugged, making herself comfortable in the chair, leaning her head back to look up at the projected images. "Maybe, but it's just more peaceful in here than out in New York." She glanced over to him, "So you were talking to Ahkmenrah. About what?"

Larry blinked, "He was just saying he was a little worried for you." She perked a brow up, though it was a little but unnoticeable due to the darkness, "You've been acting strange lately."

"Have I?" She shrugged, "I haven't noticed."

"Yeah, well, everyone else has." Her figure seemed to sink into the chair, like she was just trying so hard to disappear.

"I see." She mumbled.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or am I going to have to keep bugging it out of you?"

There was a pause for a moment, which made Victoria feel a bit uncomfortable, but finally she sighed—she wasn't going to tell him entirely, but briefly. "If you really must know, I haven't been sleeping well." She spoke simply, fixing herself in the theater-like seat.

He raised a brow, "That's it?"

"Real sensitive, Lar." She responded dully, just wanting to sink back down in to the chair once more, "That's all that you asked for." She added simply.

"Is there more then?"

"Nightmares, basically every night, I guess. Always about the same thing." He went to speak, probably about to question her about what it was, but she wasn't looking to talk about it. "Haven't really gotten a good nights sleep in a while, actually." She chuckled softly, like she didn't really mind becoming a partial insomniac. "I use make up to cover up the huge bags under my eyes so then it didn't look like I had gotten the crap kicked out of me, and to keep McPhee from asking questions." She pointed to spots under her eyes but then shrugged once more. "I usually take naps when I can."

"Well, how do you stay awake then for most of the time you're here?"

"Coffee. It's amazing, you should try it one day." He suppressed a chuckle and shook his head, no times for jokes; he had to figure why she couldn't sleep.

"What's on your mind so much?" She went silent and sighed softly, "Don't tell me you still have the Smithsonian on your mind." He sounded a bit whiny for that, but she could tell that he was a little bit annoyed as well.

"Don't tell me that you don't think about Amelia from time to time." Her voice was a little more hushed than from what it was before. She was right; he did sometimes think about Amelia and what had happened at the Smithsonian, but something else didn't exactly sit well with him. After they had arrived back to New York safe and sound, Victoria had told him that nothing had happened to her while he was off figuring out the combination.

"But that happened so long ago." Well, it wasn't really so long ago, more like a few months since Nicky had been out of school for the summer—so a good six months or so since the incident. "What happened?"

"Larry, you know I don't like talking about it."

"If nothing really happened then you would be able to-."

"Larry, enough." She answered simply, turning her gaze slightly to send him a glare. He shifted in his chair—he could never really tell that woman.

"I'm just saying." Larry replied, though his voice was a bit softer, feeling her gaze turn from him.

"I know." She mumbled. There was a pause of silence between the two before he rose up from the chair, she barely even glanced over towards him though she was a little curious as to what he was going to do.

"I guess I just leave you for now." He shrugged, "Why don't you get some rest in here? I'll come wait you up before McPhee gets here, sound good?"

She quietly debated on his offer. As much as she wanted to accept it, she knew she had work to be done before the museum opened again to full business for the next day up at the front desk—papers needed to be filed, pamphlets needed to be resupplied and ordered neatly, things like that. But, there was always a but, what harm would it do to perhaps just get a little sleep? Plus no one would be around to hear or see her jerk awake just in case she did have another one of those dreams, what she would call nightmares.

Victoria smiled sweetly up to Larry, though it wasn't really noticeable in the dark, "I suppose so." She replied, "Thank you."

Larry nodded, "No problem at all." With that said, he turned on his heel and left the planetarium. There was no doubt in her mind that he was going to return to report to Ahkmenrah—but what was she going to do about it? The small brunette slumped down into the seat, throwing her legs over the chair in front of herself, and shut her eyes, hoping for some sort of comforting sleep.

But of course, her mind would never let that happen for the minute her eyes shut, his image came up in her mind again. She groaned; she must have had some sort of problem. "This is impossible." She mumbled to herself, lifting her left hand to run it through her long brown locks. Not even in her favorite spot of the museum could she have a moment of peace from her thoughts. She pressed her fingers against her eyelids, rubbing them weakly. Perhaps all she needed to do was tell him what was bothering her, maybe all she has to do is get it off of her chest and then she could be free of the pressure. "I can't tell him." She mumbled to herself.

"Larry would kill something, if not severely hurt something." She mumbled to herself, "Ahk." She mumbled to herself, Larry would tell Ahkmenrah, and that would just trail to more trouble for her. She groaned—that ever-so-unforgiving attraction to that man who had the honor of calling Ahk his younger brother. Then again, she could understand why Kahmunrah would be upset; even though she wouldn't ever experience it, due to her being an only child. To be upstaged by your younger brother—it must have hurt a bit. "Ugh." She groaned, sliding her fingers and palms down her face and cheeks, stressing her groan a little. "I should not feel bad for that man." She told herself, before nuzzling herself back into the chair, making herself comfortable once more.

She tried closing her eyes again, avoiding an image of him and just hoped for some peaceful sleep.

She remembered her first day of working at the Museum of Natural History, and but of course, it was also her first night meeting the night guard, Larry Daley. She had just gotten the job for working at the front desk since some woman named Rebecca Hutmann had decided to leave, her words being something about some paper on Sacajawea. Victoria did not inquire any further into the story—she was just happy to get the job.

The first day had been long, but she loved it and never wasted a moment to explain something to someone if they needed help finding a certain exhibit. Growing up, she had always visited the museum and she just loved it there. So during the day, she didn't have the time to properly set up her desk and the like, which lead to her staying late through the sunset. Just as Larry had walked through the front door, Victoria had been picking herself up from the floor, and the exhibits came to life.

Rexy was the first to… Well, introduce himself to the new worker.

"Oh my God!" Victoria screamed, trying to back away as quickly as possible, but managed to trip over the chair behind her. Larry quickly realized what had happened and ran over to the new person.

"Hey! Don't worry; he isn't going to hurt you. I promise." Larry spoke, trying to calm the woman down, who seemed to be panicking on the ground.

"Who are you!"

"I should be asking you the same question." She just stared at him. He was way too calm for this situation, there was a dinosaur walking around the building, and he just sat there like nothing was happening. He went to introduce himself, but a man strode up near the desk upon a horse,

"Lawrence!"

Victoria just stared up, wide-eyed and gapped mouth open wide, "…Is that President Roosevelt?" Was all that she was able to mumble from her mouth.

Teddy nodded, tipping his hat slightly, "At your service, ma'am."

"Yeah," This man, Lawrence, nodded. He was almost certain that this woman was going to faint and that he was going to have to come up with some elaborate story about how he found her sleeping at her desk and whatnot. In a way though, he was happy that it didn't come to that.

She looked over towards him, "Have we both gone insane?"

Larry could only laugh, "No, I can explain all of this." She slowly nodded and he stood up, offering his hand down to her to help her up as well.

"Thank you." She mumbled, brushing off her clothing. "I guess your name is Lawrence?"

He nodded, then shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, but you can call me Larry, most people do anyway." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"My name is Victoria then, but most people call me Victoria." She took his handshake then let go as he began to try to explain what was going on, since she was one of the few who had seen what actually happened at night. There was no way to avoid it because of the massive T-Rex that had walked by. So he walked up with her to the Egyptian room, pointing out the tablet and introducing her as well to Pharaoh Ahkmenrah. He chuckled at the sight of her not being sure of what to do in front of a Pharaoh's presence.

In the rush of things, she wound up doing some strange curtsy-bow thing; even Ahkmenrah laughed a bit at her, a blush quickly formed on her cheeks. From there, the rest was history. She and Larry actually became close friends. He had thought he had felt some sort of romantic feeling towards her until he had realized that she had been clicking more with Ahk than with him—so then Larry had preferred that they remained close friends.

Though, times began to change. Soon, Larry wasn't coming into the museum as much anymore. Then finally, he had quit all together. His gig was starting to be picked up, and one day—he just stopped returning her calls. No E-mail, nothing. As Jed would put it, they had all be put on the 'pay-no-mind' list, and it certainly was a cold place to be. But she remained faithful to the museum—she would stay all day and all night, though there were nights were Ahkmenrah would basically have to shove her out of the door to force her to go home and get rest. She wanted to stay and help, but she knew that he knew how to handle it and all. Some sleep wouldn't hurt.

One day, she received an unexpected call from Dr. McPhee, "The museum will be closed for renovations. I know there are personal belongings on your desk so I need you to come and get them as soon as possible." With that said, Dr. McPhee had hanged up, leaving Victoria just a bit confused as to what had just happened. But she went down to the museum anyway.

The moment she walked in, she was a bit shocked. There were boxes everywhere. She soon spied McPhee, "What's going on?"

"Progress." He simply answered then began to explain what was happening to the exhibits. She was a bit disgusted at this—people replacing the old with new virtual do-dads and gizmos. History was old, wasn't that the point of having old things? She shook her head and went behind her desk to gather up what she wanted. Dropping something, she quickly bent down to pick it up and she heard McPhee yelling at some unauthorized person. "Oh, it's you."

She furrowed her brows together and stood up. Her jaw almost dropped, she was a bit surprised to see him there, and of course she was rather angry at him for just leaving them in the first place. It was once McPhee left that he finally realized that he wasn't the only one there, "Vic!" He called out with a smile.

She glared at him, "How dare you." She spat, "I don't want to speak to you." Then, the sun had fallen and the boxed mannequins had come to live once more. Teddy had looked happy to see him and soon Ahk had come out from his exhibit,

"The guardian of Brooklyn has returned!" Victoria just wanted to leave that moment—he was no guardian at all. Not one bit. They all began to inform him of what was going on, but he told them they would be going to the Smithsonian—him thinking with the tablet, but she knew the truth. She simply walked over to Ahkmenrah's side and walked with him down the hall, trying to avoid any sadness that may have been brought about by all of this.

"I'm sorry Ahk, but I'm going to head home early tonight. I'll come back tomorrow night." She smiled and he touched her cheek, before placing a soft kiss upon her forehead.

"Alright, farewell." He let go of her and she turned on her heel to walk about, "Until then." They both smiled. She walked straight passed Larry, ignoring any comment he may have tried to use. She wasn't looking to be bothered by him that night.

The next day she had done the same as the day before, stayed home and cleaned up her little apartment. She even cooked her own dinner—or was at least in the middle of cooking her dinner when she received a call, "Hello?" She answered.

"Victoria! It's Larry, please don't hang up." Larry quickly spoke and she almost did hang up the phone.

"What do you want?" She replied sharply.

"Dexter stole the tablet!" Victoria's eyes widened completely and she had completely forgotten about the food on her stove. "All of them are being attacked by Ahk's older brother, and I-." She cut him off.

"I'm coming with you."

There was a moment of silence between the two until Larry finally spoke up once more, "Fine, I'm coming to get you. Be ready to jump in my car in ten minutes." With that said, they both hanged up the phone, while Larry was speedily driving her way, Victoria jumped in shock remembering that the food on her stove was on fire. She quickly moved it into the sink and put it out, grabbed her cell phone and keys and left the apartment. As soon as she reached the bottom of her complex, Larry had pulled up in front and she jumped into the car, driving away quickly like they were suddenly Bonnie and Clyde.


	3. So Begins the Journey

**Hello my lovely friends, followers, reviewers, and readers. I'm so sorry this one took me a while to get out. I was busy with school and college visits. Senior year is pretty tough, friends.**  
**I actually wrote like half of this chapter on my trip to Boston while I was on the ferry in my notebook, I just never got the chance to rewrite it on my computer, but thankfully, my study hall allows me to catch up on my writing when I just need to write and whatnot. But moving along, last week was Spirit Week at my school and one of the days was "Decade's Day" so I decided to be Amelia Earhart, like some mini-homage to the movie and I was so excited when people realized I was Amelia so I decided to really write up the story. But what really completed the week was that since I'm a senior, we wear togas for Color Day-freshmen black, sophomore grey, junior green, and senior white. So my mother and I made my toga look Egyptian and everyone loved it. I was silently like, "Ahk and Kah would be so proud!" But of course, neither of them are real, so yeah. **

**Thank you so much to my lovely reviewers- _MamaLita, pinkxjellybean, Tempestclaw531,TTCyclone_. Seeing your reviews just make me so happy. =D And also thank you to the people who have added this story to their favorites and their alerts, really thank you. **

**I'm working on the fourth chapter as you read this and I hope to have it out by Tuesday, if time/inspiration permits me. So yeah, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night at the Museum in any shape or form, nor do I own JetBlue airlines, or the Marriot hotels. If I did, I would be very rich. However, I do own Victoria Seychelle.**

* * *

From the moment she had stepped into the car, the car ride had been silent, aside from the noises outside of the vehicle. Larry, every now and then, would shift his weight in the chair while Victoria would sit with both her arms and legs crossed, staring out the window. Larry glanced over towards the petite brunette then looked back out the front window, to go back to concentrating on actually driving the car. But still, it didn't stop him from glancing back, just make sure his friend was still breathing, though she didn't seem to be in a very talkative mood that night.

Larry made a small move with his right hand towards the little dial on the radio, turning up the volume a little to hear the music since the silence had been deafening to the both of them. Victoria still made no move to look towards her companion. At the sound of the music, Victoria had appeared to relax, even if it was just a budge.

His fingers twisted slightly around the lather of the steering wheel, growing a bit more uncomfortable by the moment—even with the music, he felt the need to break the silence between them. "So, how have you been?" He began, glancing over, trying make some sort of attempt of making a decent conversation.

Victoria merely recrossed her legs—this time left over right, letting her hands rest upon her thigh. She looked over towards him, she still didn't seem very happy with him.

"You know," Larry started off in a low mumble, "If you didn't want to be forced to talk to me, you didn't have to come." He turned his attention back on the road again, making his way off of the exit towards the airport.

"I'm not going for you." Victoria answered sharply. That was pretty much all he had gotten out of her since she jumped in his car. He raised a brow as if to ask another question—"I'm going for Jed and Octavius, and the others of course." She told him then lowered her voice slightly, "They're my friends too, you know." Moving her hands and crossing her arms once more.

The rest of the car ride went silent, aside from the music from the radio, until they reached the airport. Larry quickly parked the car and they hustled on into the building. Victoria glanced over to Larry, "What airline are we taking?" She question—he just looked over to her with a slightly confused look. That classic Larry look she knew when he had no plan whatsoever.

"What do you mean?" He questioned with some sort of a nervous chuckle. He glanced around and pointed to a random check-in, "That one."

She just looked at him and shook her head, "Do you even know where that goes?"

"Of course!" Then he read the name aloud and mumbled a soft 'oh.' She chuckled softly. "Then we'll go to that one." He pointed over to the JetBlue airline.

"You don't fly very much do you?"

"Did I pick another wrong one!" He laughed and she shook her head.

"No no!" She grinned, "I just expected it since you were are a big executive now." Turning her direction slightly towards the check-in line. The smile on his face faltered.

"Look, Vic, I'm-." He started, but was cut off by a defensive hand she raised.

"It's okay." She responded, though it was more hearted than what she made it seem. "I really don't care." Though she had mumbled some words that he couldn't catch, she rolled her eyes. Dropping her hand down and continued to walk forward, not passing a look towards the former nightguard. He scrunched up his nose, dropping the conversation between them. Having bought the tickets, they were off to the boarding area, just catching it.

Getting settled into the chair, Victoria leaned back, resting her head against the material. She felt his hand brush up against her fingers, she cracked an eye open to see. Larry seemed to be a little… Tense. She perked a brow up, his hand subtly squeezing the armrest. He noticed that he had caught her attention, "What? It makes take-off easier for me." He answered, defensive.

Victoria held back a snicker and just shook her head, "I wasn't saying anything." She shifted her weight a little, just to become a bit more comfortable in her chair. She closed her eyes once more, like she was going to try to nap for a little while.

Just about to fall into some weak doze, Larry's voice pulled her from whatever darkness she had stepped into. "I'm really sorry."

She let out a groan, fixing herself up again and looked over towards the man with a glare shooting from her eyes. "Larry, really. It's okay." She replied sharply, pushing the stray brown hairs away from her eyes. She faced her head forward again; Larry decided to speak again anyway.

"I get that, but still. I'm sorry about losing touch with you and the others."

She paused, "Well it would have been nice to get a call every now and then." She mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, every time I had the chance, someone else would pull me to do something else."

"What about an email?" She started to get a little snippy, "At least then some kind of draft would be saved and then you could remember when you got that free time back."

"My inbox was always full of other crap."

"Oh, so now my emails are crap?"

"No! I'm not saying that!" He quickly defended himself. She shook her head and let out a disgusted groan. He was better off backing down; he knew he wasn't going to fight a fight like this against a woman. They would always find ways to make it look like the other person was the bad guy… Well, in this case, he technically was the bad guy but not all of that was his fault.

"Whatever Larry, just let it go." She responded, "I forgive you, or whatever. Just… Don't let it happen again." With that said, she turned away from him. After that, time passed by a bit more painfully slow, but eventually they landed in Washington D.C. and hustled off of the airplane.

Larry was quickly on his phone, talking to his son, Nicky, about the layout of the Smithsonian museum. "Which one are the archives in?" Victoria looked at him as if he was serious.

"Do you really think that one museum could house all of history's artifacts?" Though Nicky had already beaten her to the explanation of the site. Larry kind of ignored her as well.

"So if Ahkmenrah's tablet is down there-?" Larry had begun on the phone to his son.

"Then the biggest museum in the world is coming to alive." Victoria had heard Nicky speak. She bit her lower lip; how intimidating that sounded. "What's your plan here, dad?"

"Don't worry about it."

"You have no plan." Both Victoria and Nicky stated, though Victoria's sounded more as if she was asking a slightly confused question.

"No, I have a very well, highly thought out," He took a breath, "Plan."

Victoria rolled her eyes, then heard Nicky through the phone, "You have no plan."

"Yes. I have no plan. I'll call you when I'm in." With that said, he slapped his cell phone shut and glanced towards his female companion. "So, what are we going to do about the hotel?"

She just looked at him then walked up towards the road, trying to hail down a taxicab. "What about it?" She spoke as a car rolled up towards them, she opened the door and stepped in, Larry quickly followed after.

"I don't know any hotels around here."

Victoria turned her attention towards the drive, "The JW Marriot on Pennsylvania Avenue." She smiled sweetly and the driver quickly took off to the hotel. Larry just looked at her with a slightly confused look. She glanced back and offered him a simply answer,

"I used to come here a lot as a kid." Larry merely nodded and glanced out the window. But Victoria kept her eyes on him for a moment. She sighed inwardly, she could tell that he was worried for their friends, but she had never gotten the full story as to what had happened. Between all the rush of everything, she never got the chance of asking Larry about it. Most likely another reason being because of her ignoring the man for majority of the travels.

Victoria turned her head and just looked out the window as the lights of the upcoming buildings—a part of her feeling that something would be interesting about this trip. But she ignored it.

After a little while of driving, they finally arrived to the hotel and they both piled out and went into the hotel and up to the concierge. Victoria smiled as the person looked towards her, "Good evening, do you have two single rooms available?"

"Let me check." The man spoke, looking down towards his computer, pressing buttons. He looked back towards her and shook his head, "No, I'm sorry-." Victoria cut him off.

"Oh, alright then. Thank you anyway." She went to turn around but was stopped by Larry.

"But we do have a single room with a king size bed." The man spoke up once more. She looked towards him and shook her head,

"No tha-."

"We'll take it." Larry spoke. She looked back at him, "For money purposes." He mumbled to her. Then she realized that neither of them had a lot of money. She turned around and threw on a fake smile,

"Of course, we'll take it." She told him and the man began to press down on different keys.

"Your last name, please."

"Daley." "Seychelle." They both stated then looked at each other.

"Seychelle." "Daley." Then spoke each others' last names. Victoria bit her lip and closed her eyes, motioning for Larry to speak.

"Daley." The man nodded and typed it into the computer. They continued to give the information how about long they would be staying and if they needed a smoking room, which they didn't. Soon enough they were handed a key and went up to their room. Once in the room, Victoria moved herself towards the large bed and threw herself upon it.

"Explain to me why we couldn't get two rooms at a different hotel." She stated, though her voice sounded a bit annoyed.

"Like I said, money. Save the money, we still have to buy a return ticket home."

Victoria merely sighed, bringing her hands up to her face and slid them down, pulling lightly at her bottom eyelids, her cheeks, and the corners of her lips. "Whatever." She mumbled to herself. "Let's just go to sleep." She spoke as Larry took off his jacket and hung it in the closet neatly before going to sit upon the chair in the corner near the bed.

Victoria had pulled herself from the bed and merely removed her pants and unbuttoned two of the top buttons on her white blouse. Larry merely gave her a curious look as to why she just had to take off her pants. "Oh stop your staring." She quickly spoke, not even needing to look over her shoulder towards the man. "It's not like you've never seen a woman in her underwear before." She said as she pulled down the bed sheets and covers, only to climb into the bed and make herself comfortable. She glanced over to the man, who seemed to be having a bit of a hard time getting himself comfortable on the chair. She sighed, "Larry, you can sleep in the bed with me." She told him.

"Vick, you don't have-."

"Larry, it's okay, really." A tiny smile pulled at the corner of her lip but then relaxed as she put on some mock seriousness, "Just no funny business." He merely chuckled and nodded, proceeding to climb into the bed. "Good night Larry." She spoke as she turned onto her side away from Larry.

He looked at her for a moment before mumbling a soft, "Good night Vicky," and turned off the lights.


	4. Museum Hopping

**Good evening my lovely readers and potential reviewers/favoriters! I told you I would get this out on Tuesday (11:43pm, but still Tuesday!) I want to apologize about this chapter-it may seem a bit rushed and boring because it's just Vicky and Larry trying to get into the archives. I promise that starting in chapter five, the truly awesome adventure begins for our little heroine. So I hope you all stay with me and I promise it'll be awesome.**

**And thank you to my two lovely loyal reviewers: _TTCyclone and pinkxjellybean_. You both are awesome. =D And to my latest favoriter, _Guggi,_ thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I swear! Only Vicky.**

* * *

A little saddening for the both of them that morning had come early, but they both had a mission to complete and they only had this night to be able to do it. So they both woke to a sunny morning where the sun showered it's rays into the room. But what was a little odd about that morning was that Victoria couldn't move from her spot. For a moment, she only assumed it was because she still had no energy at all from the night's constant movement, until she felt something move against her stomach. She furrowed her brows together and tried to glance over her shoulder.

Obviously, it could have been no other than Larry, since he was the only other person in the room. She bit her lower lip, finding it a bit awkward. "Larry." She spoke, trying to remove his arm from her waist. He only wrinkled his nose in the process, as well as a weak groan sound. "Larry." She tried again, adding a bit more force to the prying of his arm "Larry, wake up." She spoke, then tried rolling around in some sort of attempt of loosening his grip at least.

After at least five minutes of twists and turns, the night guard finally moved his arm and turned over on the other side. She sighed softly to herself; she assumed that the placement of his arm was nothing intentional and quickly forgot about it.

She lifted herself from the pillow and merely just sat there for a moment, choosing to rub her left eye for a second then dropped her hand back down by her side. She yawned for a moment as she glanced around for some sort of clock and noticed one on her nightstand beside her side of the bed. She placed her hand on her face, rubbing it lightly like she was trying to get the sleep from her appearance. It was still plenty early and she didn't think Larry was one to be an early riser.

So she pulled herself from the bed, put her pants back on, and refastened her shirt. He made herself look presentable by brushing her hair and making use of whatever make-up she had forgotten to take off last night. She glanced back towards Larry without making a sound, noticing that he had rolled over to the other side once more. She smiled weakly to herself—though in a way, she almost felt like some sort of one-night-stand, but knew that was completely false.

Sitting down at the deck, Victoria pulled over the little notepad and pen and scribbled a little note—"_Gone to get coffee. Call if you need anything_."

With that finished, she dropped the pen done and left the room, carefully closing the door so she would not wake the sleeper. After heading down an elevator, she quickly consulted the front deck about a location of the nearest coffee shop—which they explained would be on the corner of the next street over. She nodded with a sweet smile, "Thank you." She simply left the hotel with hopes of finding the nearby café.

Taking her first step out of the hotel, she quickly noted the hot weather. She was definitely used to staying inside of the air-conditioned museums and apartments, she quickly cursed herself for wearing pants. But she continued to walk down the sidewalk, and soon enough found the small café. She went inside and waited on the short line to be able to order her drink.

'_Ding ding!_' A soft noise came from her pocket, a vibration followed behind shortly after. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and but of course, it was a text from her roommate, Larry. She read it carefully then it was finally her turn to order. So she ordered her small, black, coffee and Larry's drink as well, then paid like a civil American would. After waiting for a few minutes, the order was finally ready and took the drinks back to the hotel.

Heading back up to the room, she kicked the door lightly trying to get Larry to open the door. He soon came to the door with a sleepy look on his face. "Well, good morning sleeping beauty." She teased as she walked through the door; he merely rubbed his eyes and responded with a soft 'hmph.' "I got what you wanted." She placed the cup on the little desk and he picked it up.

"You're a morning person, aren't you?" He spoke groggily, taking a sip of his drink. She merely walked over to the mirror and fixed her hair, she shook her head in response.

"No, I just had my 'wake-up' coffee." He merely nodded.

"We've got a lot to do today, don't we?"

Victoria merely laughed and looked over towards him, "You know it."

The rest of the morning went by relatively quickly, they both finished getting ready and went down to the café once more to have breakfast, where Larry tried once more to apologize and she finally actually accepted the apology. They caught up with each other, which took a bit of time, and finally left the café around noon.

"Maybe we should walk, to save money." Larry suggested as Victoria went to hail down a cab. She thought about it and agreed. It was a good idea, for at least one block, until they both started to complain about the heat—Larry hailed the cab and it was off to the Great Mall.

Once finally in front of one of the museums, she quickly recognized it as the Air and Space museum, they both got out of the cab. Victoria glanced over to her companion, starting a fast paced walk along side of Larry, "So, do you have a plan now?"

Larry paused to think for a moment, "Right now?" She nodded, "No. We just need to get into the archives first." Victoria just nodded as they quickly made their way into the museum.

It was a lot bigger than she remembered. She glanced over to Larry and even he seemed to be in some sort of amazement. He stared up at all of the airplane artifacts, the retired fighter jets, and at the rockets ships placed around the area.

"This is really cool." He mumbled under his breath and she chuckled softly at him. "Alright, lets do this." With that said, Larry went into full mission mode and Victoria quickly followed behind as he searched off from some simple museum worker or tour guide, and he came upon one on the second level. She had just been starting her little tour as both Larry and Victoria neared her—Larry moved up a little closer when Victoria stayed a bit in the back.

"Welcome to the biggest museum in the world." The woman smiled sweetly, "I know right it's a trip." She made a motion over her shoulder with her thumb, "How about these planes dangling from the ceiling, huh? Pretty weird." She was beginning to sound a little bit nervous, but Victoria found no reason to really blame her; hundreds, if not thousands, visited this place daily.

Larry then spoke up, "Hi, excuse me." He began, "Can you tell me how to get to the federal archives?" Victoria brought her hand up to her face and sighed,

"Way to be subtle, Larry." She mumbled to herself.

The girl nodded, "Of course," Victoria perked up a brow and peeked between her index finger and middle finger towards the woman—was she serious? "Just be a historical document worthy of storing for all eternity." If she could, Victoria would have palmed her face yet again, but she merely dropped her brows and thinned out her lips in some sort of annoyance. The woman just laughed, "I'm kidding, he's not a document." She smiled yet again. The crowd seemed to like her little joke and some of the people actually laughed. The woman turned back to Larry and tilted her head slightly, "I'm sorry, sir, the archives are underground and they're a secure area." She nodded, in all seriousness.

"Really." This seemed to intrigue both him and Victoria, just by the way he replied. "Like, totally secure, okay. Thank you." Then walked away, pulling Victoria along with him.

"Well, what now?" She questioned, as they began walking all around the museum.

"We find a door that isn't being guarded."

"You say that like it's the easiest thing in the world." She spoke, noticing a guard standing at almost every entrance into the back building.

"Stop worrying so much, you'll make us look suspicious." Larry told her, appearing totally calm about everything going on around him.

"Like you weren't suspicious at all back there." She quickly replied. Larry merely laughed as they continued to walk around the museum—he would take note of everything, including various planes like the Wright flyer, Einstein bobble heads, and the random security guards that would walk by. They continued to walk, then Larry suddenly stopped and looked up. "What's up?" She looked up and spied the little space monkey.

"Did they already use Dexter for something?" Larry questioned softly, a curious look on his face.

Victoria slowly shook her head, "In one day? I highly doubt it." She answered, examining little Able. "Plus, Dexter didn't have the blonde hair in the middle of his head." She pointed out. Larry nodded and continued along.

After a little while longer of searching, Larry checked his watch and looked over towards Victoria, "I don't think we're going to have any luck in here. Let's go to another museum." He told her, walking out the doors of the museum. Victoria quickly followed behind.

Next was over to the art museum, which Victoria would stall every now and then, and Larry would have to pull her along just to keep time—but it was to no avail. There were still no doors that had been unguarded. Suddenly, a voice boomed on the loud speaker,

"Ladies and gentlemen, the museum will be closing in one hour."

Victoria turned to Larry, almost in some sort of disbelief, "Already?" She squeaked. He sighed and just continued on his way, determined to find somewhere,

"We have to hurry then." Larry mumbled to her under his breath while he continued to busy himself, and look unsuspicious. After a little while longer of searching, it was obvious that Larry was becoming rather impatient.

"Larry, you have to calm down a little bit." She spoke up, as they left the art museum and darted across the Mall towards the Smithsonian Castle. "It's a federal museum—there's bound to be security guards at every door."

"There has to be one." And but of course, as they walked into the Castle, there was a door, completely unblocked and there was almost virtually no one around. A tiny smile came upon his lips until he noticed the little I.D. scanner. Though a part of Victoria didn't really expect it, since Larry didn't seem to be all too happy, he kept his cool and just continued down the hall. While he continued to walk down the hall, Victoria slowed down to look at the exhibits—pictures of Al Capone along the wall. She scrunch her nose slightly, just the way he looked in his cut out made him come off as some sort of an ass. So she continued along anyway, admiring the exhibits until Larry called her over.

"Vick—it's Ahk's brother." He spoke over his shoulder and she walked over to his side as he examined the massive gate a bit closer. He must have accidently touched the pole since a soft click could be heard against the floor—and suddenly, a security guard came from the shadows when Victoria was a mere few feet from him.

"Hey!" A voice echoed, making Victoria stop in her steps and Larry turn around quickly; he hummed softly as if to question what was wrong. "What are you doing?" Larry motioned towards the gate, going to speak until the guard spoke up again, "No touching."

"No no no," Larry mushed his words together, "I wasn't going to touch it."

"You were moving in with some 'I.T.T.' bro'."

Larry certainly looked a bit confused, "I.T.T.?" Victoria just backed up a little, as if trying to look like she wasn't associated with Larry at all. If he was going to be thrown out, she wasn't about to follow in his steps—it would be up to her to save her friends. She silently hoped that he wouldn't get into too much trouble.

"Intent to touch, homey." The guard moved in front of Larry, he tried to make himself look a bit intimidating, but it wasn't really working all too much.

"No, I wasn't going to tou-."

"What? Were you going to kiss it?" Victoria furrowed her brows together—this guard was definitely a bit strange, or a newbie who took his job way over the top plus more.

"Aright, sorry." Larry looked around, glancing once over towards Victoria.

"Put your hand on it and touch it." The guard motioned towards the gate with his hand, "Because I stand there and wait all day just for a little girl like you to come in and put her precious, nail-polished nails all over the exhibits."

"You know, I'm sorry, but last time I check, I thought we lived in a free country so." Larry replied. Victoria crossed her arms over her chest, was Larry actually going to argue with a security guard? She sniffled her nose, knowing that this would be a bit interesting to watch.

"No, we don't."

"Oh?"

"It's the United States of 'Don't touch that thing right in front of you.'" He motioned over towards the gate again.

"I just wanna-. I'm allowed to look at it here."

"Just see what happens when you touch it!" He sounded a bit threatening now, Larry caught on to this.

"Oh, so now you're threatening me? You threatening me… Brandon?" Larry looked down towards his name tag.

"It's Brundon." The guard sounded a little bit soft-spoken.

Larry pushed his brows together, "Excuse me?"

"Brundon!"

"Brundon." Larry sounded a bit surprised at this and the guard just rolled his eyes before arching his brows up,

"Bah-run-don." The guard sounded it out.

"Brundon. What, did they run out of 'u's at your name plate maker?"

"I don't know. Did they run out of jokes at the interesting joke store you shop at?" The guard quickly retorted.

"Look sorry, it just looks like Brandon."

"I'm not here to be your speech therapist—it's Brundon!" He raised his voice a little, obviously a bit annoyed at Larry.

"Brundon, okay."

"You've never heard the name before?"

"Brundon? No." He shook his head.

"Look up most popular baby names of 1984. Brundon." Victoria was just getting bored now and turned on her heel and walked back towards the Al Capone exhibits. She continued to look over the exhibits until she heard the security guard call out. "Okay, that's actually crazy! Did you make yourself in a position where I can end your life earlier than you were expecting?" She looked out to see the guard storming over to him. Victoria perked her brow up as he pushed his flashlight on Larry's chest. "I'm going to hit you with the flashlight." Victoria slowly turned towards them and took small steps in his direction.

"Oh, so now you are threatening me." Larry replied, like he resisting the urge to smirk completely.

"Don't touch it!" Brundon waved around his flashlight before pressing it against Larry's chest.

"Don't touch me!" Larry told him. This banter continued a little while longer between the two of them—Victoria only sighed, placing her palm against her cheek, Larry was acting like some five year old.

"I will hit you with my flashlight all day." Brundon spoke, Larry went to speak but the guard quickly continued, "I will literally rent a camper and we will drive across America with my flashlight on your chest." He tapped the tool against Larry's chest again.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't do that."

"Want to see what happens when I do it one more time?"

"Let's see what happens." Victoria dropped her hand from her cheek, Larry's voice sounded a bit too sneaky, like he had some sort of a plan about to unfold.

"Lets watch you do nothing when I do this." Then suddenly out of no where as the flashlight grazed Larry's jacket, the former guard pulled some sort of ninja like move and maneuvered the flashlight over and around Brundon's head—which certainly surprised both Victoria and Brundon.

"Where the Hell did he learn to do that?" Victoria mumbled to herself—watching as Larry whispered things to Brundon, though she couldn't really hear very much of what he was telling him and suddenly, Brundon let go of the flashlight and the batteries fell to the floor and the flashlight just seemed to float in Larry's hands as he did a few tricks with it before slapping it back into Brundon's hand.

"We cool?"

The guard seemed a little reluctant but finally nodded, "That was actually pretty cool what you just did."

"Thank you." Then Victoria found it a little odd that they did some sort of hug since Larry was not always the hugging kind of person. "No hard feelings. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." The guard mumbled.

"Nah, it was my fault, I shouldn't have touched."

"It takes two opposing forces to cause friction." Brundon made a small motion with his hands and Larry began to walk back towards Victoria, looking back over,

"You were just doing your job man." Finally reaching Victoria's side, "Take it easy, man."

"Wha-. Oh, yeah!" The guard began walking a little bit, mumbling to himself as both Larry and Victoria began in the direction that they came from.

"Are you crazy?" Victoria barked at him in a harsh whisper, "You could have gotten into serious trouble." She smacked his arm, but then suddenly, Larry pulled the I.D. from under his sleeve and just smirked towards Victoria. She paused as a tiny smirk of her own grew on her lips, "Oh, you're good."

Larry swiped the card through the scanner and they quickly went through the door. They were finally in.


	5. On Our Way Down

**Hey guys! I'm sorry, but this is going to be a short chapter that leads up into the awesomeness that is chapter 6. Now I told you that chapter 5 would have the beginning of the main story, but I decided later that day that I would give Kahmunrah his due and start off a chapter with him. Now that I just told you that he'll be starting off next chapter, you better stay tuned! I'll be updating, hopefully, sometime this week, and if I don't it's because I'm going to a con this weekend and am busily finishing my cosplays! XD**

**Thank you to my lovely lovely reviewers: _MamaLita, TTCyclone, and pinkxjellybean_. You guys seriously rock hardcore and are totally awesome. And thank you to my latest favoritee: _Bluewing118_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Victoria.**

* * *

The walls were pure white, or so at least they seemed while they snuck around the hallways of the building. Larry kept a watchful eye in front of him as Victoria tried hard to not make a lot of sound when her shoes clicked against the tile. "Vick, at least try to keep up with me."

"Hey." Victoria snapped in a whisper, "It's either us get caught because of my shoes or me trail a little behind so if you want me to make noise, you just say the word."

Larry pierced his lips together, "Why don't you take them off?" Glancing over his shoulder to make sure that no one was behind them.

Victoria pressed his lips together in thought before stopping to quickly take off her small-heeled shoes, "I didn't think of that. Thanks." She mumbled, catching up to Larry with her shoes in her hands.

Now walking barefoot down the hallway, both she and Larry saw a small group of men, that most likely worked there, turn down the hall. "Quick, in here." He whispered, grabbing Victoria's wrist and pulled her into the locker room, closing the door behind them. He turned to face Victoria and a little over her, she could see his eyes light up a little, "Do you like blue?"

"I guess? Why?"

"We have new uniforms."

Victoria turned around to see the uniform jackets in the closet and she smiled weakly. They both quickly got changed—or at least Larry changed quickly. Victoria had to try on several different sizes.

"Larry, this doesn't fit me."

"You need to wear it."

"It's too long! And these pants make me look like a little old lady!"

"Then you're one of those cute and kind little old ladies."

"But Larry." She whined.

"Fine! I don't know if they have any other pants sizes—they're mostly men sizes." He shifted through the various pieces of the uniform pieces. He pulled out the smallest on there was. "Here, try this and hurry."

She quickly put on the pants and luckily enough, the length was good on her but the waist was still huge. "Just tie a belt around it!" Larry told her before she had the chance to complain again. She grabbed a belt from one of the hangers and basically wrapped it around herself and threw a jacket on. "Alright, let's go." Larry told her, grabbing a flashlight and fixing his tie.

"Larry?" Victoria put on some mock cutesy sounding voice, Larry looked back over towards her with some serious but yet annoyed expression. "Do these pants make me look fat?" He paused then just chuckled, shaking his head.

"Let's go." With that said, they were both on their way again out the door. Larry quickly pulled out his phone and dialed his son's phone number. "Okay buddy, we're in." They continued to take different directions from Nicky, turning down a few hallways and making it to a stairwell.

"Nicky? Nicky!" He began to call into the phone as they quickly moved down the stairs but he took a few steps back up. "Damn." He mumbled, "Lost the reception." He mumbled more to himself than to Victoria. But of course, just as Victoria was about the speak, the sounds of a door opening and men laughing echoed through the area and they quickly bolted for the nearest door—to the B-level of the archives.

It was dark and they both walked up and near the check-in. While Larry clicked the button and a sound buzzed out, a young man's voice called out, "I.D." He drawled out; sounding like he was rather bored with himself, like one of those who would so much rather be practicing his guitar or listening to music than in some dark booth, staring at monitors all day. Larry shined the I.D. to him, "Brunden!" This seemed to make the guy's day a little brighter, or so it sounded.

"Ey!" Larry replied in some sort of raspy voice, making a face that he just wanted to be let inside.

"Later dude!" Another buzz went off and the gate finally opened and they both managed to get inside of the area. Once far enough away from the little booth, Victoria deemed it okay to put her shoes back on, not before mumbling, "I'm going to have to bleach these with acid or something now." Probably from walking all around the archives as well as down the stairs with her bare feet.

Larry pulled out his flashlight when he realized that Victoria wasn't by his side and he quickly shined it around, noticing that she was only a few steps behind trying to put her shoes back on. "Come on, let's go." He mumbled to her and she straightened herself up.

"Alright, I'm coming." She said, "Just tryin' to put my shoes on." She answered back, quickly moving back to his side. They went around a few various corners and finally came upon a large box. Victoria perked up her brow as she stopped walking and Larry unlatched the hooks. Suddenly, it burst open and out came a giant tentacle, which actually spooked Victoria for a moment and she let out a soft squeak, accompanied by tiny jump.

Larry stifled a laugh and she glared at him while he tried putting the tentacle back into its box, rehooking the latches.

They both continued around the alleys, passing a General Custer, "He was a handsome guy." She mumbled, more to herself than to Larry, but he had heard anyway.

"Handsome?" He questioned, continuing down the lane. She just nodded and continued alongside him. Soon, they passed by Amelia Earhart and Larry paused for a moment. Victoria looked at him and tired to resist a smirk, but it formed anyway.

"She was pretty." He paused for a moment and said nothing, only to continue walking down the hallway and through another gateway. But what they saw next certainly surprised them both.

"Oh my God."

That was all that came from Larry's mouth when he saw the little scene. A group of Egyptian warriors and a man, Larry assumed it was Ahkmenrah's brother, in some sort of fighting or angered scene. Larry walked up towards the man in the middle, Victoria followed up behind him, but on the other side of the man. Larry shined the light up at the wax figure, letting them both get a good look at his face. Victoria wrinkled her nose, examining the man over—his outfit was much more adorned than the rest of the men. "Larry, last night, didn't you mention something on the phone about Ahk's brother?"

"Yeah. This is probably him."

Larry turned a little and continued to walk up towards the crate, realizing it was the one from his former job; he shined the light inside as he also took a look inside of the crate. Victoria merely stood beside the wax figure, furrowing her brows together in thought; "Ahk never mentioned anything about a brother." She mumbled to herself, perhaps it was something that she overlooked in the readings about Ahkmenrah—she couldn't remember. Larry was busily trying to retrieve the tablet from the Capuchin. She looked over to him as he tried to open the crate more, but to no avail. "Would you like help?"

"It's not going to budge either way, so no thanks." He answered, glancing back his shoulder towards her. He glanced down towards his watch and just as she was about to ask how long they had, the lights turned right on, giving her some sort of notion that there wasn't much time left before the sun had fully set.

Larry was getting crafty and using the spear to grab the tablet from Dexter, Victoria bit her lip, hoping that there was enough time to be able to turn the piece before the exhibits would come to life. "Did you get it?" She questioned, walking up a little towards him as he grabbed the tablet in his hand. His face was a bit relieved but of course, they were seconds late. The tablet flashed and there were suddenly voices yelling around them.


	6. And I Have Come Back To Life!

**And here we are! The ultimate chapter six! The beginning of the epic adventure for dear Victoria and the menacing Kahmunrah! I hope you all enjoy this and there will be plenty more of these to come, I promise! So stick around and I hope you all enjoy this once again.**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers- _TTCyclone, pinkxjellybean, and MysticNightAngel_! I loved reading all of your reviews. =D And thank you to my latest favoritor-_Wildbillslady. _And the people who added the story to their alerts, thank you so much! It makes me happy to know that you all are enjoying this**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but Victoria

* * *

"Ichk dah!" The voice commanded in what sounded to be Egyptian, he continued to shout out orders to his men; "Rah! Rah!" He continued to bark-the pair quickly whipped around to see the figures come to live and the spears being pointed right at them as the crate was closed behind them. The man put on a face of confusion, looking down at the tablet then taking a step towards them. He questioned them in the same language—both Victoria and Larry blankly stared at him. He took another tiny step towards them, questioning them in French. Larry shook his head; Victoria just bit her lip, almost tempted to nod—did she really know how to speak in French? No, not really. "English? English perhapth?"

The pair glanced at each other before Larry spoke up, "I'm sorry, who are you?" His hands kept a tight grip on the tablet.

"I am Kahmunrah." The man introduced himself, holding himself with pride, lifting his head slightly to making seem like he was better than the man who stood before him. "The great king of great kingth, and from the darketht depths of ancient hithtory; I have come back to life!" He sounded as if he was trying to put fear into the lives of these two, but of course since they were both aware of the tablets powers, it didn't frighten them so much—in fact, Victoria was forced to suppress a giggle at the sound of his voice. The Pharaoh glared towards the woman.

Perhapth you did not hear me." His eyes widened slightly, "I am a thentury old Egyptian Pharaoh. I wath dead but now I have come back to life!"

"No no, I got that." Larry was the first to speak once more, "Welcome back." He said politely.

Were they not afraid of the man before them? It certainly confused him—"Eh, eh." He stuttered for a moment, "Who are you?" Taking another step forward.

Larry gripped his fingers around the tablet a little and quickly spoke up, "Oh, Larry. Daley." He added at the end, moving the tablet slightly under his arm and moved his arm up like he was going to shake Kahmunrah's hand. But the spears quickly brought this action to a halt and he lowered it, "Of Daley Devices. And this is Victoria Seychelle." He introduced his friend; she waved politely as the pharaoh just exchanged glances between the two people. "It's up in New York—you know it's funny, we know your brother, Ahkmenrah."

The expression of the once dead pharaoh shifted. Victoria noticed and lightly elbowed Larry in the side. He winced slightly, but brushed it off, "Don't mention Ahk." She mumbled in a harsh whisper to her friend, though he didn't catch it—she knew there had to be a reason behind why Ahk never spoke about his older brother, and of course, because of her darling Larry, they were probably going to find out.

"Oh do you? They know baby brother." Kahmunrah shifted his gaze around a bit before looking back towards Larry, glancing once towards Victoria, "The favorite thon."

Larry nodded slightly, but Victoria still couldn't tell if he had caught on or not. "Yeah, good kid."

"Oh, ithn't he jutht?" Victoria heard the sarcasm in his voice loud and clear that time. "You know, mother and father alwayth gave him the betht of everything." A fake smile on his face, "And I do mean everything." He wagged his finger lightly, "They even gave him the throne. The throne that was rightfully mine!" He barked at Larry, who finally caught on to Kahmunrah's feelings about his brother.

"Oh." Larry mumbled softly. "Ahk never mentioned that."

"Oh, jutht bet he didn't." He glanced down for a moment, then suddenly a wave of pride over took the pharaoh once more, "Well, now begins the era of Kahmunrah," he lifted his head back up, "Because I have come back to-." Realizing that he was just repeating himself, "Never mind and jutht hand me the tablet."

For a moment, Larry appeared as if he was actually going to hand over the tablet to Kahmunrah, and Victoria placed a protective hand over it, pushing it back up against Larry's chest. "Don't give it to him, Gigantor!" Jed's voice called out quickly, followed by the others. Kahmunrah glared at the woman first before rolling his eyes and walked over to the large crate.

"Oh, silence! Silence in there, please!" He smacked his hand against the metal, "Don't make me come in there!"

"No! I won't be muzzled!"

Kahmunrah quickly turned around, "Look." He began, then pointed down to the tablet, "That tablet is more powerful than you, Larry Daley of Daley Devices, and Victoria Theythelle, can pothibly imagine." He began walking towards the pair, slowly backing them up, "Bringing thingth back to life, oh, ith jutht a parlor trick. With it, I thall unlock the gate to the underworld and bring forth my army from the land of the dead." A sharp prick was felt up against both Larry and Victoria's backs, forcing them to stop rather quickly. "Tho, if it'th not too much trouble, mahk!" He commanded and the spears quickly raised up to their necks—Victoria visibly stiffened, which Kahmunrah had noticed from the corner of his eye; a smirk began to form on the corner of his lips, "Hand it over."

Larry glanced down once then over to Victoria, then back to the tablet, "Okay, here you go."

Victoria's eyes widened, not believing that he would just hand over the tablet like that so easily, no fight, nothing. "Larry, are you-?" A spear pressed into her neck and she quickly bit her bottom lip, cutting off her voice.

"Wise decision." Kahmunrah spoke, almost in some sort of daze himself, "Hahch!" He told his soldiers then pointed out the gate, "Dah." Beginning to walk away, Victoria moved next to Larry, balling up her fists like she was going to beat the crap out of Larry for what he had done.

"Yeah, I know. I just thought you wanted the cube." Larry spoke. Victoria hesitated to hit Larry, dropping her hand to her side again—what was going through his mind. She even looked up at him curiously. The pharaoh stopped and barked out another command and they turned around,

"The cube?" Kahmunrah spoke, not really believing it himself. Victoria just stared at Larry, waiting for something to happen.

"Yeah, the cube." Larry responded, he needed to think of something quickly. "Of Rubik."

Victoria was ready to smack her forehead with her palm for such a stupid answer, but then it dawned upon her—there would be no way of the ancient Egyptian knowing what that little contraption was. Now, she just had to resist the temptation of a smirk.

Perhaps he was just a little intrigued, fore the pharaoh began to walk back towards the pair, "Alright, well, what ith thith Cube of Rubik then?"

"It's… It's the cube!" Larry stated, stuttering slightly. Victoria bit her lower lip—looks like he didn't think too hard ahead. "You know, it's the cube that… Uhm." He rambled off; he glanced towards Victoria with some hopefully eyes that she may be able to think of something quickly. Kahmunrah followed his gaze down towards the woman and just waited rather impatient looking.

"The one that turns all of your opponents to dust…?" Victoria spoke up, starting it off with ease but then turning it slightly into a question.

"Yeah, that one." She could tell that Larry was relieved that she thought of something. "I thought you would have known—. You know what? My bad. 'Cause ya' know? Your brother, yeah, he didn't want to mess with it either. He just wanted to play it safe too, just, you struck me as a next level sort of guy." For the moment, both Larry and Victoria caught that slight alteration on the Egyptian's face—not too pleased that he would be compared to his younger brother.

"Mahk!" Kahmunrah barked out the command and the spears were quickly brought back up to their necks once more. The pharaoh took a step forward, "I'm not my brother, Larry." His tone was rather menacing and a bit intimidating. "I would kill you, this woman, and your friendth in the blink of an eye."

"This woman has a name." Victoria hissed at him. Kahmunrah merely snorted in response and stepped in front of her, hovering over her. She kept on her intimidating face, but it didn't seem to do very much.

"I'm thure the doeth-and the woman doeth not thpeak until thpoken to." He told her-they both stood there for a moment, glaring at each other fiercely until he took a step back over to Larry, "Hachk." He commanded as the spearheads quickly lowered themselves. The pharaoh became a little too close for Larry's comfort, "Now take me to this Cube of Rubik."

Larry quickly took a step back to make space between them both. "Alright." He spoke, "No problem." Then he glanced over at Victoria, who lightly bit her lip like she was only a little nervous. "Follow us."

With that said, Larry pushed forward with Victoria next to him, Kahmunrah only trailing just a step behind. They began walking through part of the archives—the pharaoh visibly becoming rather impatient. He snorted, quickly grasping the wrist of Victoria and pulled her back. Larry, defensively, quickly stopped and turned around. "You and your friend better not be lying about thith." Kahmunrah spoke menacingly. That once nervous look on Victoria's face quickly disappeared and was replaced with a look of slight anger that he would just do that. Dead pharaoh or not, it didn't give him any right to grab her—or at least she thought so.

She glared at him, pulling her wrist quickly from his grasp. "We're not." She replied sharply, then motioning for Larry to continue on walking. She kept the glare on her face as she walked back up to Larry's side as they turned the corner, coming across to a familiar crate that the two had passed earlier.

"Here it is." Larry stated simply.

"Open it." Kahmunrah told him and Larry walked up to it while the other men made some sort of dome formation around them. Larry glanced back towards Victoria and made a very subtle nod, which she replied back with a nod as well. Larry looked back and licked his lower lip as he unlatched the first hook. He looked back once more, which actually made Kahmunrah a bit suspicious of some sort of plan—but he had no time to think about it.

Larry unhooked the second hook and from the crate exploded the giant squid! It quickly swung out one of its tentacle and hit one of the guards and another hit Kahmunrah, sending the tablet flying into the air.

"Larry! The tablet!" Victoria called out, appearing like she was going to run after it, or at least until one of the tentacles smacked her right off of her feet and into another person; she fell right to the ground.

Had she been tossed back into Larry? She waited to hear the shattering of the tablet, but it never came.

"Get back here with my tablet! I thill have your friendth!" She heard Kahmunrah call out, then barking out some commands to his warriors.

"Oof!" "Ugh!" They both exclaimed and she quickly shook her head, trying to refocus herself. She saw Larry take off—but then… Who did she…? She looked back over her shoulder and there stood a very angry and flustered Kahmunrah. He looked down towards the woman and suddenly a smirk grew upon his face.

Her eyes widened and she quickly scrambled to pull herself from the ground and took off into a sprint—which didn't really work because he reached out just in time to grab the ends of her hair and wrap the brown locks around his fist. "Gah!" She called out, in both anger and pain. She pivoted slightly and did the first thing she could think of—slamming her fist into the pit of his stomach.

Usually one of her punches would never be able to really hurt anyone very much, but in that moment of rage, the adrenaline pumped up in her veins and unleashed a powerful beast in that hit, causing him enough pain for him to let go of her hair and wrap his arm around his own abdomen.

Taking the opportune moment, Victoria bolted off into a sprint, tossing off her shoes in the process because she could never run in those things.

Kahmunrah raised his head slightly, growling under his breath, "Get them both!" He commanded fiercely, "I want them both!"


	7. Meanwhile, in the Archives

**Alright! Chapter 7 is up! Happy day, oh happy day! I'm sorry it took me so long. I've been having problems with school so if my updates don't come as often, I hope you guys won't hate me for it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**And thanks you my lovely lovely reviewers: _MysticNightAngel, TTCyclone, Sara Eleanor Rose, pinkxjellybean, and Lilliesshadow_! I appreciate all of them and take all of what was said into mind. And thank you to my latest favoritor:_ Sara Eleanor Rose_. And of course to all of you who added this story to their alerts. It makes me happy to see all of you wanting to know what happens next. And I do have something planned for the next few chapters! Soon, we'll see why Kahmunrah finds Victoria interesting and why Victoria protests him so much, so stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer:** Obvz. I wish I owned it, but I don't. All I have is Victoria.

* * *

Victoria just kept running—running as far and fast as her petite feet could take her. She turned quite a few corners, trying to listen for yelling voices behind her and lucky enough for her, she must have lost them at some point. She slowed down, heaving the air through her lungs, bending over to place her hands on her knees, continuing to breathe heavily. "I should have joined the track team in high school." She mumbled to herself—running was never her best sport—who would have thought she would have needed it later on in life?

Straightening herself back up, she began to recall the event prior to her mad dash. Victoria glanced down at her feet and wiggled her toes. Her lips formed a flat line and she sighed, dropping her head. She lost her shoes, "Those were nice too." She continued to mumble, moving her hands to her eyes, suddenly realizing how much pain her hand was in.

She grabbed her wrist with her free hand and her face contorted into that of exaggerated pain, "Ow!" She exclaimed in a whine, shaking out her hand, "Does he keep friggen' sheets of metal in that tunic?" Of course, she was being a bit dramatic, but who was around to really notice that. "God." She groaned, looking around. She was something close to lost but then of course, from her shouts, the warriors must have heard her and jogged around the corner to the aisle she was in. "Damn it." She hissed, forcing herself into another sprint down the lane.

The warriors shouted something in their language, seeing the woman take off down the aisle and quickly followed after her.

She was about to cross some intersection between the various aisles and suddenly a motorcycle went speeding passed the woman, causing her to come to a sliding halt. A look of confusion on her face, "Larry?" Victoria called out, having sworn to see her friend driving the motorcycle.

"I'll explain later!" Larry tried to yell back and kept on driving passed. Victoria let out a soft groan, looking over her shoulder to see the Egyptians catching up behind her. Her lips thinned for a moment then she took off into another sprint down the aisle.

"Yee-haw!" She heard someone screech from the next aisle, suddenly stopping with the sounds of a fading motorcycle. Rounding the next corner, she saw a man sitting on the ground, rubbing his face.

She quickly went over to him, "General Custer?" She questioned, a bit out of breath. He looked back over his shoulder towards her, his gloved hands rubbing his nose. He studied her for a moment, then quickly regained himself. A tiny smirk grew upon his face,

"Well hello." His voice became a bit husky. Victoria was not amused by this-not very much at all. "And you-?"

"Just get up before the Egyptians get you." She held out her hand to him. His eyes scanned over her for a moment once more and her pushed his brows together before hesitantly grabbing her hand. She was wearing manly clothing, but yet she sounded like a woman—had the world gone crazy?

As if on cue, the Egyptians came into their views and the general quickly stepped in front of the woman, shielding her from the warriors. "Stand back, little lady." He told her, a courageous look upon his face.

Victoria was about to run away once more, but tugged on his sleeve, "You know it would be easier to just run away." She motioned over her shoulder with her thumb.

"As an American, I will fight!" Custer beamed as the Egyptians came closer.

"As an American, I'm running!" With that said, Victoria began running away once more.

A wee bit confused, Custer glanced back over his shoulder towards the woman, just to see her running. "H-Hey! Don't just leave me!" He scrambled his footsteps and tried running after her, but somehow, the warriors had managed to catch up to him. "Fly you fool!" He shouted to her as they bound his wrists together and pulled him back to their leader, thinking they had caught the one that Kahmunrah had wanted.

Turning around another corner, she slowed herself down. There was no point in running anymore. She was lost and she knew that they would wind up catching her—she was out of breath. Heaving, she turned around and dropped her head, "Alright boys! You got me!" She held out her wrists towards them. After a moment of silence, she lifted her head, piercing her lips together. There was no one. She smirked to herself, losing that moment of defeat from her expression, "Alright!" She pumped her fist in the air.

Composing herself, she looked around. She had no idea where she was. She didn't even know if she had ser—Her cell phone! Victoria quickly searched her over-sized pockets for her cell phone, which she silently thanked the heavens for not having it fly out of her pockets during her bursts of speed. She hurriedly looked at the screen and to much of her glory, there was one tiny little bar on the screen. "Yes!" She exclaimed, but quickly shut herself up, hearing the weak echo of her voice. She quickly dialed Larry's cell phone number with high hopes of him picking up.

It rang for a few moments and Victoria became very antsy, nervous that Larry wouldn't pick up.

_Riiiinn_—"Vicky? Where are you?"

"Yes! You picked up!" She grinned, pumping her fist in the air.

"Of course. Where are you?"

"I'm still in the archives."

"Nice. Where?"

"Oh, like, between some shelves. I don't know!" She snapped for a moment but quickly regained herself, "I can't find a door out. And I lost my shoes."

"You're stuck underground with some crazy undead pharaoh and all you can think about are your lost shoes." Larry snickered.

"Shut up Larry." In the background of Larry's voice, Victoria caught the faint sounds of another voice. "Larry, who are you with?"

"Amelia Earhart." He answered simply, suddenly becoming softer.

"What!"

"I'll explain later!"

"You have a lot to explain, sir!"

"Just try to find a way out. I have to go, bye."

"Wait, I-!" _Click_. Victoria let out a groan as she shoved the phone back into her pant pocket, then glancing down at her toes as she wiggled them. The floor was cold and she could feel the balls of her feet throbbing lightly. She snorted softly to herself—she could deal with it. She slapped her hands against her thighs and looked around, "What am I going to do now?"

Well, she did the only thing she could think of—just walk around and hope that she could find her way out before that crazy Egyptian found her. So that she did, walked around the archives in hope of finding the exit.

After a few minutes of walking in her lonesome, she bit her bottom lip and looked around before a tiny smirk grew upon her face. She began whistling, though it was not a very good whistle, she tried. It carried on like this for another few minutes as she went around a few more corners and for a moment, she thought that everyone but her had found their way out of the archives.

"This just in, a woman was found, barefoot and dead, in the Smithsonian archives, but more on that later, back to you Chet!" She made a weak attempt of a laugh and rolled her eyes but still she knew she had to keep her spirits up; she slouched her shoulders and hoped she would find someway out. What was she humming? Well, that wasn't really important to her; it was just some random tune.

Curiosity began to take a hold of her and she began looking at various crates and their original locations. Some had animal sounds coming from the insides of them, which Victoria decided it would probably be safer for her to remain a little further from those crates.

It was only when her guard was let down when new voices echoed around her. Quickly shielding a gasp from her mouth with her hand and looked around for a quick place to hide as the echoes slowly became louder and closer to her spot. Her eyes widened as she found a spot inside of a broken crate and she quickly dove into it, not thinking that there may have been the possibility of an animal inside.

But of course, in that moment that she dove in, a few men dressed in mobster garb walked by, making crude jokes and sly remarks about countless things. Inside of the crate, Victoria shifted slightly, trying to look out without making herself visible to the men. But of course, fate was against her and she managed to snap a piece of the already cracked wood. The men became very quiet and Victoria bit her bottom lip tightly and tightly squeezed her eyes shut, as if that would block this entire night out. Had she been caught?

"Didja' hear that?" One of the men questioned. They all went silent, but Victoria could have sworn to have heard the sound of a smack hitting the back of someone's head.

"Yer' outta' yer' mind, Vinny!" Another man spoke up and they continued on.

A moment passed on and Victoria peeked her head out slightly, the group was nowhere in sight. She let out a relieved sigh and went back into the box, absentmindedly letting her feet hang out the box.

A voice began to echo from the other side of the box and Victoria quickly sat herself straight up, like she was preparing herself for something. "I am Kahmunrah." She heard the voice speak firmly, complete with a rolled R. She furrowed her brows together—had she wandered that far back to the beginning? Well, she must have. "I am a half-God." For this, Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Idiot." She mumbled to self.

"Once removed on my mother'th side. Rightful ruler of Egypt. Future ruler of, well, everything else." Once more, she rolled her eyes. "Now, I have lotht some men." Victoria pushed her brows together, she thought about the men that had chased after her. She decided that he either decided to kill them for bringing back the wrong person, but another hostage, or told them to go back out and search again. She scrunched her nose and shrugged it off. Something was off in the way he was speaking now-"Tho I'm in need of new generalth in my plan of conquering this world." She noticed, he was trying to cover his lisp from before. She snickered softly. Trying to look all high and mighty for who ever he was talking to.

There was a pause, like he was going to address someone. "Ivan the Terrible." Another pause; "Napoleon Bonaparte." And one more, "And young Al Capone." He introduced them. There was a light shiver that went down her spine while she listened to his menacing sounding voice. Why had that not been there before? "Thome of the motht despicable… Most feared rulerth in all of hithtory." A part of her sank down in her spot in the box, her legs became a little bit more visible. "Gentlemen," from that one little word, her breath stopped. "Really, it'th jutht fantastic to meet you all."

Her dropped her shoulders; well, that certainly didn't match what she had expected. The three men outside of the box merely nodded and mumbled soft greetings. "All I ask ith your allegiance and in return I offer you the world, literally. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, I got one." This one had a bit of an accent—not one that was from another country, but one she would hear in someplace like New York City, but she couldn't place it. "How come you're wearin' a dress?"

Victoria was forced to conceal a laugh very quickly, but made a bit of a "pfft!" sort of sound. Little did she know that it had actually been heard and Napoleon had been the one to hear it. He glanced over his shoulder towards one of his men and made a bit of a motion with his both his middle and his index finger like he was sending them off on some mission.

Kahmunrah had made some sort of face and folded his hands neatly, "This is not a dress. It is a tunic. It wath the height of fashion three thousand yearth ago, I assure you." There was a nod from all of them. "Are there any other questions?"

"Da." The Russian man spoke up, "This, uhm, dress you are wearing. Do we have to wear one of these too?"

"No, the—Uh-." Kahmunrah sounded a bit scrambled, which brought out another snicker from Victoria. "Were you not listening? I jutht told Mr. Capone here that this is not a dress. It is, in fact, a tunic." The Russian made a face, "Very big difference." Kahmunrah turned his attention around once more to the other men. Napoleon's eyes had been watching the men he had sent off. "Are there any other questions?" Napoleon's hand went up. Kahmunrah could already sense what the question was, "Are there any questions not about the dress?" He quickly noted his mistake and could have sworn to have heard a weak laughter but shrugged it off, "Tunic." He stated firmly. And, of course, Napoleon's hand went down.

"Alright then. Moonlight is wasting and the time is short-." Kahmunrah was quickly cut off by the short French man.

"Short!" He took a defensive step forward, a certain look in his eyes, "Why do you look at me when you say short?" His voice was obviously annoyed.

A slightly confused, but yet defensive, look came upon Kahmunrah's expression, "Oh, I'm th-… Thorry, slipped out."

Napoleon pointed straight at him then backed up back to his original spot.

"Da, if we are talking about world domination, then of course I am interested. But I want to clarify one thing so you know what you're getting. People always say, 'Ivan the Terrible, oh he's so terrible, oh I'm so scared of Ivan, he's bad news.' When, in fact, the correct translation is… Ivan the Awesome."

"Ivan the Awethome?" He paused, "It's not really ath catchy, ith it? Ivan the Terrible, now that really popth."

"But I wasn't terrible. In fact, I was quite an effective leader." Ivan tried to defend his honor.

"Duly noted." Kahmunrah just wanted to continue on. "Now, I would like to wrap up the ol' meet and greet by asking you gentlemen a question." Giving just a pause for some sort of dramatic effect, "Are you with me?"

By this time, the French soldiers had continued just a little down the hall, very careful not to make any sounds as they looked around. One of them spied a pair of feet, toes wiggling and all. He looked back amongst his group and motioned towards the box that a certain woman had been hiding in. They carefully snuck up on it.

"Yeah yeah, sure." Capone shrugged.

"Oui." Napoleon simply nodded.

"Da, but-." Ivan went to speak again but Kahmunrah spoke up again.

"Then bring Larry Daley of Daley Devices, his companion, and the golden tablet of Ahkmenrah to me!"

Hearing those final words being spoken had not prepared Victoria for her soon capture, thinking that she was safe and in the clear, when in fact, she was very wrong. At his last word, the French soldiers had taken a tight grab hold of Victoria's legs and pulled her right out of the crate, "AAAAHH!" She exclaimed, which certainly caught the attention of the men on the other side of the aisle.

"What was that?" Kahmunrah mumbled to himself, glancing around.

As much as Victoria struggled and thrashed herself around, the soldier somehow managed to capture the girl and throw her over his shoulder. "Put me down right now!" She commanded, hitting her balled fists against the man's back. They walked quickly back to where their leaders were.

The man tossed her off of his shoulder and she fell straight down on her behind while the men looked down at her. Kahmunrah placed his fingertips together and smirked rather menacingly.

"Well well fellas', it appears that we caught a stray." Al smirked from over her.

"Welcome back." Kahmunrah merely spoke with that sly look upon his face.

All Victoria felt in that moment was both her stomach and her heart sinking. "Oh, damn it."


	8. Once More A Captive

**Oi vey, I am so sorry this took so long for me to write. I was extremely busy with school, being a high school senior with several AP course, so a non-academic life was very hard to keep up with, especially with college applications and everything else. Now that the semester ended, I have a lot more time on my hands and I've been admitted to my top choice colleges so hopefully, if my muse lets me, I'll be updating more. I want to have this story finished by late-August because I'll be leaving to be an exchange student in Poland for a year, and I certainly would not want to hold up a story for a year. You all would hate me.**

**I had received a few messages concerning this story. I would like to restate that no, I have not given up on this story. From the last time I updated up to now was a very stressful point in my life so far and I had to dedicate my time to that. I even had mentioned that I may not update for some time because of it. I won't lie when I say it took some time to get some inspiration for this thing (especially when I began to go through my Harry Potter phase.)-every time I opened the document, I either had to do something else or I could just never get past the first paragraph. So yes, I am sorry for not updating.**

**Continuing on, thank you to all of my fabulous reviewers, I love you guys and I'm so happy you all stuck with me. To my latest favoritees and alerters, you guys are awesome. I would list you all, but I would take up too much space and I don't want to keep you from the story.**

**So I hope you all enjoy this chapter! (Sorry that this note is so long, lawlz.)**

**So finally, disclaimer: I own nothing but Victoria**

* * *

A part of her wished she could melt through the floor, but of course, even she knew that it was humanly impossible to do something like that. But all of them kept their eyes on her before the young Al Capone decided to grab the back of her jacket and pull her straight up, earning some sort of choking sound from her in the process. She glared up at him, "Let go of me! I can stand up by myself!" She told him firmly, swatting his hand away and picking herself from the ground.

"Well well, kitten got a tongue." One man spoke, who she assumed to be Al Capone, having read about him in the past, plus he was in black and white while the others were color. She sent a glare his way as she stood straight up, dusting herself off.

Kahmunrah just looked over her towards the French commander, "Well done, Mr. Bonaparte, now I trust that you and your men can find Mr. Daley, I asthume?" He looked at them in a very expectant manner, in which the Frenchmen nodded sharply,

"Oui." With that said, Napoleon and his men quickly left. Victoria, on the other hand, tried to pull a sneaky move and slink away with the Frenchmen before the Egyptian would notice her departure once more. But of course, her efforts were thwarted when Kahmunrah swiftly took a tight grip around her small biceps. She looked up towards him, trying to keep the fear from her eyes. He didn't even bother looking down at her, but he did spare a single glance for only a moment,

"Not tho fast." He told her sharply, then turned his eyes towards Al Capone, "Mr. Capone, would you mind escorting Mith…" He glanced down towards her once more.

"Seychelle." She replied, her voice unwavering.

"Mith Theythelle while we search for a proper throne room?" Was that a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips? Victoria certainly did not like the look of that; she glanced over towards the mafia man just as he began to crack his knuckles with a chuckle.

"No problem." Capone replied. Just as the vice grip was released from her arm, Victoria was suddenly lifted in to the air once more, "Come on, dollface."

"Whoa! Whoa! I can walk perfectly fine! An escort is to walk with!" Victoria quickly protested, pressing her hands against Capone's back to lift herself up just to be able to see without hurting herself. Kahmunrah casually walked behind Capone, like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"You know, that wath what I implied, but Mr. Capone here thinks that this ith a better idea." He spoke innocently; Victoria rolled her eyes. "Perhapth you won't run away thith way." There was that smirk again-she wanted to smack it off of that mug of his.

But those thoughts quickly disappeared as a few sneaky fingers found themselves tapping lightly on fine line between her thigh and her bum. With narrowed eyes, she twisted her body around slightly, raising her arm to deliver a swift smack to the back of his head, one that nearly knocked his fedora right off. "Y'ow!" He exclaimed, quickly clutching his head with his free hand, "What was that for?" He snarled.

"Keep your hands off of me!" Victoria barked quickly, resisting the very tempting urge to smack him again just for the joy of it. Capone simply snorted and rolled his eyes, continuing to walk down the hallways. Victoria rolled her eyes as well and turned her eyes back towards Kahmunrah, who seemed to be looking at with some sort of interest. "What are you gawking at?"

"Oh, nothing." He replied simply, waving his left wand around in the air a little.

"Whatever." Victoria grumbled, having quite enough of this—though she would never admit it out aloud, she was just a tiny bit happy that she wasn't technically running anymore. After another moment, Kahmunrah seemed to be finished calculating the fine details of their little captive, the Egyptian quickened his pace slightly and took over at the front of the group, leading the way.

"Vhere are going?" She heard the thick Russian accent from behind (or was is technically in front of) herself.

"To find a suitable-." Kahmunrah began but then an idea dawned upon him, he pointed his index finger up casually, "To my gate."

"And you know zeh way to zhis gate?" The Russian continued.

"Of course I do." Kahmunrah sharply replied in a slightly higher-pitched tone of voice, looking back towards the bearded man to give him a questioning expression on whether or not he was serious about that. "It'th my gate." He continued walking straight, "There we will make that our throne room."

How they were able to find the exit before she could was way beyond her—she groaned, silently wishing that she were better at retracing her steps while in a panic.

She had to think, yes, think. How was she going to escape? Better yet, how the hell was she going to find Larry without Kahmunrah noticing and capturing them both? Victoria sighed, dropping her head and her forehead lightly tapped against Al Capone's back. She was stuck and would have to admit defeat, for now at least.

So they kept walking, Victoria still hanging over Capone's shoulder like some doll. She kept quiet, blocking out whatever conversation they may have had. She closed her eyes and waited for Larry's voice to come around some corner and tell them to let her go, thus Larry becoming her savior and then they could leave or whatever at sunrise. She snorted to herself, like that would ever happen; she scrunched her nose up. Soon the group came to a stop and Capone pulled her from over his shoulder, which she prepared herself and opened her eyes,

"Finally." She grumbled, setting her feet back on the ground, "Took you long enough to find it," once more to herself. She began dusting herself like she really had any sort of dirt upon her person. She scanned her eyes around the area—the room where Larry and that guy Brunden argued.

Kahmunrah must have caught part of her words and he huffed out his chest slightly, "Just like how you found the door?" He replied seamlessly. Victoria glared at the man, crossing her arms over her chest and shifting her weight to her right leg.

"Whatever," she grumbled, "well, what are you going to do now? Because I'm pretty sure if you try to leave this building, Larry will find you."

Kahmunrah pivoted on his heels and tilted his head slightly towards the petite woman, "Oh I'm thure Mr. Daley will find hith way back to us." He touched his fingertips together, "Ath for now, Mr. Terrible and Mr. Capone here can go gather our treasures and winningth." He separated his fingers for a moment to make a subtle motion towards the men, and then placed them back together, "And for you, you shall accompany me to find you thomething more…" He paused and scanned her over with his eyes—at which she felt a shiver go down her spine under his gaze, but of course she did not allow for it to show—"Appropriate."

"I would prefer it if you didn't look me over like a piece of meat." Victoria kept a firm tone of voice as she shifted her weight once more on to the other leg, showing that she meant business.

Kahmunrah, slightly intrigued by her, took a step towards her, just to see if she would fall back a step. His attempt was proven wrong when she didn't even flinch—interesting, he pondered to himself. "I am a Pharaoh, my dear. I can look at you however I want." He accented his words, bending over slightly above her, craning his neck slightly down. Victoria did not reply but only kept her somewhat intimidating glare, though to Kahmunrah it wasn't very scary, on her expression. He let out a 'hmph!' of a sound and straightened himself up, shifting his gaze towards the Russian and the mobster. "You may go, but bring back anything of excellent value."

With that said, the two nodded and went off on their little treasure hunt, leaving Victoria alone with the Pharaoh. Just as Victoria went to drop her arms, with some sot of cat-like reflexes, Kahmunrah shot his hand out and grabbed her wrist in a vice-like grip, she gasped softly. She tried to pull back from him but it was to no avail. "Come with me." Thus he began pulling her along side of himself.

After walking a little bit, she spoke up, "Do you even know where we're going?"

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head off."

Victoria rolled her eyes, suddenly realizing why he was pulling her around like some ragdoll, "If you planning on getting me new clothes, don't bank on it." She started, "All of the clothes on the mannequins and all of you are awake, so I doubt any of them will want to give up their clothing to some lisping stranger." She tried again to pull her wrist from his grasp, still nothing.

"Like I told you before, don't worry." There was a certain twinkle in his eye, which Victoria couldn't place when he glanced down towards her. This worried her a little bit but made sure not to show any fear in her eyes.

Continuing down another hallway, they came upon a room full of clothing of all kinds. "Can't I just stay in this?" She made a gesture to her baggy night guard attire, "It's much more comfortable and it brings out the color of my eyes." She said in a half-joking manner.

"Oh, thince you put it that way, no." She thought she had him for a moment, "You're a woman, tho you must dreth like one." He pulled her down the aisle of clothing, as if trying to look for a specific time era.

"I don't have to dress like a woman." She replied firmly, "Society just makes it that way." She grumbled more to herself than to Kahmunrah.

"Well, I'm a Pharaoh, so you have to do ath I say; so dress like a woman!" He turned towards her for a moment; forcing her to take a defensive step back. They were silent for a little longer until Kahmunrah seemed to find what he wanted. "Here," he picked up a dress and handed, more like pushed it, to her, "put this on."

Victoria held it for a moment, looking it over. It looked like a traditional outfit that would have been found during Kahmunrah's time. She rolled her eyes and spied something she found much more appealing. "I would rather not." She pushed it back to him then pointed over to the other dress, "If I'm going to wear any dress, it's going to be that." He turned to look at her choice. An ivory-colored gown with gold lace and several intricate designs placed sporadically on the dress with a dark blue dress robe draped over it; an outfit fit for a Czarina. Kahmunrah turned back to her, looking rather displeased with her choice.

"No, you're wearing this." He pushed the Egyptian dress back against her; she quickly pushed it back to him.

"No, I'm not."

"Yeth, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"I will force this dress upon you whether you like it or not!"

"You are not getting anywhere near me with that!"

"You will wear this even I have dress you myself!"

"No way—Hey! Get away—Stop!" She started but he pushed her against the rack of clothing, in which there just happened to be a wall behind which made it a little easier for him as he basically pinned her against it. "Get off of me!" She tried forcing him off but he was planted firmly against her, much to her discomfort.

"Stay still!" He commanded, placing the dress over the railing and tore open the front of her button-up shirt, revealing her beige-colored bra, and sending the buttons flying in different directions. For only a moment did he pause, as if looking her over—she certainly didn't want any new ideas popping into his head. Her knees buckled together in fright as she quickly tried to cover herself, feeling a little violated.

"Alright! Alright! I'll wear the stupid dress." She gave in, dropping her head, and mustering up some strength to push the man off of her and managed to get him off of her. He handed her the dress with some smug look on his face. She glared daggers at him as she turned around. She glanced over her shoulder, "Do you mind?" She snapped at him.

He smirked, "Not at all, don't mind me."

"Well I do, go somewhere else so I can change." She sharply replied.

He snorted, rolling his eyes as well. But at least he gave her that, but he just turned around and did nothing to really give her any space, in case she wanted to run. But where could she run? Nowhere far at least.

As soon as she was sure that he had turned away from her and wasn't watching, she began undressing herself. She tossed the ruined shirt to the ground and merely discarded the pants as well. She slid the dress on with minimal ease. The damn thing was so tight! She felt like she could barely breathe. She groaned as she tried to fix it as much as she could, trying to make it a little bit more comfortable, but it hardly worked. She let out a sigh and turned around, "I'm done." She didn't sound very pleased, but Kahmunrah felt rather differently.

"Thee? Isn't that better?" He spoke sweetly, faking a smile.

"You disgust me."

With that said, she turned and began walking towards where they came from. Kahmunrah quickly came up from behind and quickly grasped her arm in his own. She quickly tried to pull away, which didn't work. She should have learned by now.

"Much more appropriate."


End file.
